The present invention relates to an arrangement for floatation of solid particles from liquids, for example, from sewages, particularly for separation of coal from conditioned pulp.
Arrangements of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement includes a conditioning device, a gasifying device with a gasifying surface extending parallel to the pulp flow direction, and a separating device having a conical container for foam formation and a level controlling element. In the conditioned pulp, the solid particles are repelled hydrophobically with the aid of organic or inorganic agents. The gasifying device generates gas bubbles on which the solid particles settle with certain assumptions that in the pulp gas bubble-solid particle complexes are generated, which are supplied into the separating device of a floatation arrangement for foaming up. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 2,402,482. The known floatation arrangement is provided within its gasifying device with a bubble generator which is composed of a ceramic material or metal. It has been recognized from experiments that the bubble generator during the operation and particularly during interruption of the operation by sedimentation, is subjected to operational disturbances because of clogging of the bubble generator. The latter does not therefore guarantee during the operation, a steady flow of gas bubble-solid particle complexes in the subsequently arranged separating device. Moreover, the known floatation arrangement has the disadvantage in the fact that its gasification device does not provide for a sufficient throughput of the subsequent separating device.